creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mrs. Anderson
Ich freute mich auf ein schönes Wochenende, an dem meine Eltern verreist waren und ich sturmfrei hatte. Doch ganz alleine war ich nicht im Haus... Die erste Nacht Nach einem entspannten Freitag entschied ich mich um gut 22:00 Uhr schlafen zu gehen. Ich zog mich um und ging ins Badezimmer, um mir die Zähne zu putzen. Es war ein normaler Abend gewesen, ich war schon oft alleine zu Hause und hatte nie Angst gehabt. Weshalb auch? Ich lief langsam die Treppen hoch. Doch ich stoppte kurz, denn ich hatte von unten Geräusche gehört, doch da wir viele Haustiere hatten, konnte ich das ohne schlechtes Gewissen auf diese zurück schließen. Dann kam der erste Schreck. Ich putzte mir die Zähne und guckte anschließend in den Spiegel. Zunächst sah ich mein Gesicht, doch dann stockte mir der Atem. Mein Spiegelbild zeigte nicht mehr mich, sondern das entstellte Gesicht einer Frau. Ich rannte entsetzt zur Tür, riss diese auf und eilte in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss mich ein. Was war nur geschehen? Hatte ich den Verstand verloren? Oder war es tatsächlich das Gesicht einer entsetzlich entstellten Frau gewesen? An Schlafen konnte und wollte ich nicht denken. Ich stellte mir die ganze Zeit die schrecklichsten Sachen vor, doch dann bekam ich den nächsten Schrecken. Ich hörte Schritte, langsame, aber gleichmäßige Schritte. Jemand schien unten umher zu irren. Zumindestens war ich sicher, denn mein Zimmer war im ersten Stock. Die Schritte wurden schneller und sie kamen näher. Die "Person" lief die Treppen hoch. Waren meine Eltern vielleicht schon zurück und wollten mich nur nicht wecken? Ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Die Schritte wurden mit der Zeit langsamer, irgendwann hörten sie ganz auf. Ich konnte dennoch nicht schlafen. Für den Rest der Nacht hörte ich nichts mehr von der Gestalt. Um ca 02:00 Uhr beschloss ich meine Eltern anzurufen. Das Telefon tutete drei mal, bis jemand abnahm. Doch zu mir sprach weder mein Vater, noch meine Mutter. Es war aber auf jeden Fall eine weibliche Stimme. Sie hatte eine raue und undeutliche Stimme und sprach Englisch, aber mit amerikanischem Akzent. Ich konnte nur Bruchteile verstehen, doch was ich verstand, verschlug mir den Atem. "I caught them, you are the next. I know where you are, i'm gonna get you. Greetings from Mrs. Anderson." Das Gespräch dauerte genau fünf Minuten. Im Laufe der Stunden passierten komische Dinge à la Paranormal Activity. Bücher fielen aus dem Schrank, der Fernseher ging immer wieder aus und an... Das sind die bedeutendsten Ereignisse der Nacht vom 12.12.2012 zum 13.12.2012. Die zweite Nacht Den Rest des Tages traute ich mich nicht aus meinem Zimmer. Immer wieder passierten diese komischen Sachen. Ich begann langsam verrückt zu werden. Ich musste immer wieder lachen, einfach so. Teilweise kugelte ich mich vor Lachen, dann begann ich zu weinen, minutenlang. Dann wieder einer dieser Schocker. Der bis dato Größte. Wieder konnte ich von unten langsame Schritte hören. Sie liefen die Treppe hoch. Es musste die Frau aus dem Spiegel sein. Dann hörte ich die Schritte ganz deutlich, ich sah einen Schatten unter der Tür. Ich hielt die Luft an, versuchte keinen Laut von mir zu geben. Das Ganze bestimmt drei Minuten lang. Dann begann "Mrs Anderson" zu lachen. Es war ein schreckliches Gelächter. Es klang nicht mal menschlich. Die Geschehnisse die darauf folgten, konnte ich bis heute nicht verarbeiten. Immer wieder tauchen sie in meinen Träumen auf und lassen mich aufschrecken, sodass ich viele schlaflose Nächte habe. Die Tür ging plötzlich ruckartig auf und ich konnte Mrs. Anderson zum zweiten Mal sehen. Sie stand erst einmal nur da und starrte mich mit ihren pechschwarzen Augen an. Sie war höchstens 1,30m groß. Sie sah entsetzlich aus. Sie hatte schwarze fettige Haare, eine riesengroße ekelerregende Nase. Ihr Gesicht war voller Warzen. Sie hatte weder Augenlider noch Augenbrauen. Ihre Wimpern waren abrasiert worden. Ihre Fingernägel waren bestimmt 10cm lang und gelb verfärbt. Sie war voller Narben und blutverschmiert. In der linken Hand hielt sie eine Pistole. Sie hatte alte, ungewaschene Kleidung an. Sie lief langsam auf mich zu, je näher sie kam, desto mehr begann sie zu lächeln. Als sie den Mund öffnete, entblößte sie ihre gelben, abartigen Zähne. Mir wurde übel vor Angst, ich lag auf meinem Bett, betete und schloss meine Augen. Ich hörte nur noch Schritte und die komischen Geräusche die sie von sich gab. Es war eine Art Knurren. Ich öffnete meine Augen, ganz langsam. Sie stand vor meinem Bett, ihr Atem war schwer und ihr Mundgeruch war kaum auszuhalten. Sie beugte sich zu mir hinunter. "Are you scared? Why are you scared? I am your friend!" Ich wagte es nicht zu antworten. " So.. You dont like talking to me, do you? If you dont talk, then you dont need a mouth." Sie begann wieder zu lachen. Sie holte anschließend ein Messer aus ihrer Tasche, begutachtete es und musste lächeln. Ich wusste, was passieren würde. Sie nahm mich bei der Hand, ich wehrte mich nicht. Sie ging mit mir ins Badezimmer, stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Ich sollte dabei zusehen können wie sie mir die Lippen abschnitt. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und stach mir ins Gesicht, ritze mir ihre Initialen auf die Backe. "MRS. A" stand von nun an dort. Ich war im ganzen Gesicht blutverschmiert, ich übergab mich und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als ich aufwachte war Mrs. Anderson weg. Ich lag in meiner eigenen Kotze und hatte überall verkrustete Wunden am Körper. Ich hörte anschließend die Mailbox: " You... Will.. Remember.. My... Name." Sie sagte das mit ihrer rauen Stimme immer und immer wieder. Als mein Eltern eine Stunde später das Haus betraten, konnten sie nicht glauben, was hier geschehen war. Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang